Jealousy Fuels My Love
by Urter
Summary: Jack has bought a blue feather, and Ann is more than determined to find out who it's for. JackxAnn, One-Shot.


"Hey, Ann."

Ann was cleaning the bar tables just before the inn's closing time when Karen walked up to her.

"Oh, hey, Karen. Do you need me to help you walk home, or are you fine?"

Karen flashed her usual drunken smile. "Nah, don't need it." Karen moved closer to Ann's ear,

"Hey," She whispered. "I heard Jack's bought a blue feather."

Silence.

Then, the sound of Ann.

"He WHAT!?" She replied, trying to conceal her happiness.

_ Maybe he'll propose to me…_

She shook her head. She and Jack are only best friends, and she doubted that he will try to jump some steps.

Ann was shook back into reality by a nudge to the arm.

"Ann?" It was Karen. "What are you thinking about?"

Ann, learning to be calm when thinking about Jack, answered, "I dunno. The future, and where it's gonna take us, I guess." Wasn't really a lie, but not entirely the truth either.

"Ah, okay." Karen was silent, then said, "Well, who do you think he's gonna propose to? It would have to be someone he hangs out a lot with, so that leaves me, Elli, and Mary out. That only leaves you and Poppy."

"Popuri?" Ann asked, surprised. "Why her? I don't really see them hanging out a lot."

Karen facepalmed.

"Girl, every time I walk by the chicken farm I hear them. They're always saying things like, 'What about Ann?' and 'Can you help me pick out something?' and 'What would happen if it all fails?'

And for the first time in the three years Jack was here, Ann did something no one would've ever thought she would do.

She let her walls drop.

"That dirty, sneaking, little jerk she is!" Ann yelled, falling on the floor, tears streaming through her eyes.

Karen was shocked. "Ann, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" A look of realization spread over her face.

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"How could I not!?" Ann cried. "He was the nicest person I've ever met, and he was the only person that I was even remotely interested in!"

"…Really?" Karen replied slowly, careful not to anger Ann. "Because he would always avoid me like the plague."

"It's 'cause… *sniff* …he doesn't like… *sniff* …drinking…" Ann said, starting to calm down.

Karen arched an eyebrow. "Really? How could you not like drinking? It tastes amazing, and you feel amazing afterwards."

"He said… he never liked… the idea of changing his state of mind…"

Karen paused for a second. "You know what, I never really thought about that."

Ann got up from the floor, her face wet with tears.

"How will I win Jack's heart? Poppy's always more positive, she makes people laugh, and she seems so much better compared to me." Karen grabbed Ann by the shoulders.

"We pray."

Jack was walking through town when he say Popuri.

"Hey, Ruri!" Jack yelled, saying his little signature nickname for her.

"Oh, hey, Jack!" Popuri bounced over to Jack, flashing a knowing grin.

"So…" Popuri whispered. "Did you get it yet?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, rummaging through his rucksack, he pulled out a small box.

"Oooh!" Popuri squealed. "Ann would be so happy!"

"Are you sure, Ruri?" Jack asked, sounding unsure. "We're only best friends, and I don't wanna throw too much on her. Also, she's been avoiding me lately."

"You'll be fine," Popuri replied. "Just believe.

One day, Karen was walking to the beach when she say Popuri, working with her chickens.

"Hey, Poppy," Karen called out.

"Oh, hi, Karen!" Popuri was about to hop over to her, but Karen was already heading over her direction.

"So," Karen slowly said. "I see you've been hanging out with Jack a lot."

"Yeah! We're pretty good friends!"

"So… What do you think about him?"

"He's a cool guy, why?"

"Do you like him?"

"Nah, I already have my heart on Kai. Besides, Jack is only for Ann, and no one else."

"Oh? So you know about Ann's love interests?"

"Of course! She's my best friend, and I practically know her every move!"

"…I see. Oh well, See ya, Poppy!"

"Bye!"

"Hey, Ann!"

"Ann was at the Goddess Spring one night when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi, Jack!" Ann fought off the blush that was creeping up her skin.

"Um, so Ann," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you wanna, um, go to Mother Hill with me?"

Ann couldn't believe what she heard. She blushed a bright red and smiled.

"O-Okay, Jack…"

"Thank Goddess," Jack muttered. He straightened himself and held out his hand.

"Well, shall we?" Jack asked. Ann took his hand.

"Yes, we shall."

"So, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Ann and Jack were sitting at the peak of the hill, watching the hustle and bustle that is Mineral Town. From there, you could see Manna gossiping with Anna and Sasha, Popuri trying to chase some runaway chickens, and-Oh this is good- Karen and Rick making out in front of the supermarket.

"I dunno," Ann replied after a long pause. "I've been busy at the inn and such." Jack grabbed her shoulders and turned her in so that they were facing one another.

"Ann, stop lying to me. Even when I visit the inn, you rush to your room and never come out until I leave."

Ann sighed.

"Jack, what have you been doing with Popuri?" When Ann says Popuri's full name, you could tell she was serious. Jack squirmed.

"…I can't tell you that, Annie."

Ann smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She was happy that he called her Annie, but was sad in the fact that he still wouldn't say what he and Popuri were doing."

"…Why?" Ann asked.

"…I can't tell you that either."

And that's when Ann snapped. She slapped Jack on the check. Hard.

"Well, fine! If we're not close enough to tell each other secrets, then I can't trust you! You're mean, annoying, always busy, and so secretive! I can't believe I liked you!"

Anger seeped through Jack's eyes. He stood up.

"Only because Ruri was helping me figure out what you liked!" He pulled a box out of his pocket and threw it at Ann. "I was gonna give this to you, but I don't think you deserve it." He turned around and ran away. Ann decided to open the box.

When she opened the box, she saw puzzle pieces. At first, she didn't want to assemble it, but curiosity got the better of her, and she started to solve the puzzle.

As soon as the puzzle was finished, Ann moved back to admire her handiwork. It wasn't that hard of a puzzle, but the picture was very adorable.

The puzzle was about 8 inches wide and 5 inches long, It had a red background, with a picture of a blue feather in the middle. Below the feather, in white letters, were the words:

**Will you marry me, Ann?**

Ann quickly got up and started to sprint over to Jack's house. When she got there, a blue feather lay on his doorstep, above a piece of paper. She picked up the paper and read it.

**Dearest Ann,**

** Tomorrow, I will be commiting suicide. After you rejected me, there's nothing for me in this world. My will is under the bed, The keys are under the mat. The blue feather is for the person you love.**

**-Jack**

Ann picked up the feather, sat down, and started to bawl her eyes out.

_Where did it go wrong?_

Jack woke up to the sound of thunder.

"Ah!" Jack jumped up out of his bed, startled. He went too his front door. Just as he was about to open it to check the weather, he heard crying.

_I wonder who that could be… and so late at night, too…_

Jack opened the door to see Ann dropping tears out on his porch dead at night, blue feather in hand.

"Ann?" Jack walked behind her and sat down, legs spread out so that she was between them, arms wrapped around her waist. "What's wrong?"

Ann turned around, facing Jack.

"There's only one… *sniff* …person that I… *sniff* …love…" She whispered softly, just barely loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Who is it?" Jack questioned, oblivious to Ann's choice of words. "Cliff?"

Ann let out a weak smile.

"No, you idiot… You…" Ann leaned into Jack, letting their lips dance to the sweet song of love. As they kissed, she slipped the feather into his hand.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, the two of them sat there, wishing this moment never to end.

"…And Jack?" Ann said after a small pause.

"Yes?"

"Of course I'll marry you." She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended, Ann jumped up in sudden realization.

"Oh no! I forgot the puzzle!"

Jack frowned.

"You know, that puzzle took me and Popuri about a year to plan, and about fifty-thousand gold to get that handmade and shipped."

Ann also frowned.

"Oh, sorry." She pondered what to do.

"Oh, I need to call my dad and tell him that I'll be staying the night, as this thunder might be a problem. Can you run and get the puzzle pieces?"

Jack smiled. "Sure, Annie." He kissed her on the forehead, then turned and ran towards Mother's Hill.

When Jack was out of sight, Ann ran inside gleefully, quickle dialing the inn. A groggy voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, Ann!"

"Oh, do you mind if I stay the night at Jack's place? The storm doesn't look like it's letting up soon."

Silence.

"Fine, only because I trust Jack, and I don't want you to get electrocuted. After all, you're my only daughter, and you have to get married and keep up the lineage!"

I frowned a little. Normally, I would get pissed over something like that, but doing it at this moment would seem kinda hypocritical.

"Yeah yeah, Dad. I got married to Jack. Bye!"

"Wait, wha-"


End file.
